The XMen's No Good Horrible Really Bad Days
by Flame31
Summary: A collection of the bad days of some of the X-Men. Chapter 2-What does wrestling and doors have to do with this? Find out!
1. Rogue

Hi this is Caesar and I have decided to write a couple humorous fics about the bad days of different X-Men: Evolution characters. Now on with the first chapter staring Rogue! ________________________________________________________________________ *SLAM* Rogue hit her alarm clock only seconds after it went off. She could tell that today would not be a good day. She had stayed up till 5 doing an English paper that counted for half her grade, so she had only gotten an hour of sleep. "Like morning Rogue," Kitty said sleepily.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO SAY LIKE IN EVERY FREAKIN SENTENCE THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN WAY-TOO-BIG MOUTH!?" Rogue then took the stapler off the desk and stapled Kitty's mouth shut. Kitty eyes were as wide as, well something really wide uhh pancakes I guess, upon being screamed and having her mouth stapled shut by Rogue. She did not speak, well she really couldn't speaks so she just watched as Rogue stormed out of the room with steam pouring out of her ears.  
  
In the dining room  
  
Rogue stomped into the dining room and upon seeing that there were no seats she grabbed Jamie shoved his face into his food and then threw him out the window and half way across town. He landed in Joe's Diner, right in a pile of dirty dishes breaking most of them and causing about 10 copies of himself to pop out. "Ow," was all he could say before fainting. Back at the institute everyone stared at Rogue. Seeing this made her even more angry causing her to flip over the table, break off one of the legs and start beating people with it.  
  
"OW ROGUE THAT HURTS!"  
  
"PLEASE STOP, I SWEAR I'LL NEVER STARE AT YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"ROGUE STOP THIS MADNESS OR I'M TELL THE. . ." *CLONK* "Look at the pretty birdies."  
  
"S***! ROGUE'S GONE PHSYCO!"  
  
"WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE!"  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!"  
  
~10 MINUTES LATER~  
  
Everyone was unconscience on the floor and Rogue was still angry. I mean hello, she knocked over the table and now there was no food. Suddenly Beast walked in with a plate of food. He looked on the floor at all the unconscience X-Men and then at Rogue with table leg still in hand. "My eggs were'nt that bad, were they?" Rogue responded by taking his eggs and then hitting with him the table leg and walking out the door.  
  
On the Bus  
  
Stepping onto the Rogue looked down the aisle for a seat. "Where's the rest of them?" asked Marty the Busdriver, or was it Joe, or maybe Kevin or Bob. Well whatever his role is minor anyway.  
  
"They're sick," Rogue said as she walked down the aisle. There was only one empty seat and it was by the football players and cheerleaders and even though Duncan and company had graduated the group hadn't improved.  
  
"Hey it's the mutie FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" one of them yelled as he was thrown out the window onto an oncoming car. The people on the bus cringed as he splattered on the windsheild of one of the cars. "Ow." The people of the bus stared but quickly went back to their conversatsions after Rogue gave them and Ultra-Super-Mega Deathglare x 300. From then on the bus ride went smoothly except when Rogue had to tear a kid's backpack apart with her teeth when he tried to sit next to her.  
  
At School  
  
Well this I can't really write about because I really want to try to keep a rating under R. Just picture it this way, take the most gruesome horror movie you have ever seen and times it by say, 50, add to that more curse words then you have ever heard in your life and you'll get what happened at school that day.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now the moral of this story is . . . well there isn't really a moral except for avoid homicidal maniacs who are beating people with table legs. Or maybe it's get lots of sleep so that you don't end up like that homicidal table leg murderer. Now if you would like me to write about more bad days from various characters review the story and don't forget to tell me who you want to see next. 


	2. Kitty

Hi I'm back for chapter 2 featuring. . . Kitty! By the way this one takes place on a Saturday.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people is this really necessary? I'm fourteen for goodness sake; all you could sue me for is a couple pieces of string and some rubber bands.  
  
Kitty  
  
Kitty woke up and saw Rogue still sleeping with the usual scowl on her face. She walked down the hall and saw that there was a huge line for the bathroom. Normally she would wait but today the valley girl was feeling very aggravated.  
  
"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY MOVE!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Hearing the response of the others Kitty became angry. She walked over to Kurt's room and pulled the door off the hinges. At that moment folks she was no longer Kitty she was, ummm. . . Super Saiyen Kitty, or something like that. All of the sudden a sports caster appeared in the hallway.  
  
"Kitty Pryde steps up to the plate. She takes her swing and oh that's gunna leave a mark. It looks Scott Summers has been hit out of the park. Well actually hit into Jean's and OH MY GREAT GOOD GOSH, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON LADY. GOGGLE BOY CLOSE YOUR EYES. HEY ICEY I SEE YOU LOOKIN', CLOSE YOUR F***** EYES." Kitty does not like cursing so this sports caster became her next target.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CURSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!" *WACK* (that folks definitely has to hurt, I mean getting hit with a door, ouch)  
  
"Well folks looks like I'm taking an early leave but I'll be back . . . eventually, good-bye everyone," the sports caster said as he was hit out the window. Now by this time everyone had gotten the hint and had run away screaming in terror. Kitty was then able to take a shower except for the fact that oblivious Ray had walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Kitty's face turned bright red and steam poured out of her ears. She phased through the door grabbed a startled Ray (thankfully he was still clothed) and phased his head through the wall and left him there while she proceeded to take a shower. But there was no hot water. Bobby had frozen the pipes and thus all the water was ice cold. Kitty got out of the shower and quickly put some clothes on forgetting about poor Ray whose head was still in the wall. She walked down the hall over to Bobby's room. She grabbed and started to yell obscenities at him.  
  
"BOBBY YOU ARE A ****** ******* ******** *** ** * ***** AND YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!!!" (so much for not liking cursing) Kitty grabbed Bobby and dragged him down the hallway. She stopped at Tabitha's room smiling evilly.  
  
"No, please not Tabby anything but Tabby. Kitty I really am sorry, please don't do this to me!!!" Bobby begged but Kitty didn't care. She dragged him into Tabitha's room and Tabby knew instantly what to do.  
  
"Come back in fifteen minutes," Tabby said smiling.  
  
~Fifteen minutes later~  
  
Kitty came back to Tabitha's room, still angry, very angry. She opened the door and smiled as she saw Bobby tied to a chair and getting make-up put on him by several different girls. Now even though Bobby was wearing a dress, a wig, and a ton of make-up. Tabitha saw it fit to add her own personal touch. Going into her closet she got a very long coat with a hood on it. "Well Kitty is this good enough?"  
  
"Perfect," Kitty said evilly, "Now hurry up and put that coat on him, I already have everyone assembled in the foyer. Bobby's eyes grew wide and he screamed in terror as he was dragged downstairs. Now when they got to the foyer everyone was waiting, well except for Ray because his head was still in the wall. In the center of the room a wrestling ring was set up and Kurt was dressed up in a referee uniform.  
  
"LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" Kurt yelled, "In this corner weighing in at uhhhh . . .well weight doesn't really matter, we have KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY PRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYDE, and in the other corner we Boooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Draaaaaaaaaaaaake, who appears to be wearing . . . a dress!" Everyone broke out in laughter after seeing Bobby, whose cloak had just been pulled off revealing his attire. He looked across the ring and saw Kitty advancing on him, ready to strike. He started to back up into the corner but Kitty came charging after him and started to beat him senseless, using only . . . a hairbrush. DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Three hours later the fight was over, well after they pulled Kitty off of Bobby and tied her up in the corner long enough for them to give her a shot to sedate her. Bobby was then taken over to the hospital wing to be treated for injuries inflicted by the hairbrush. But everyone forgot about poor Ray whose head is still in the wall. He never did get to take that shower. So-eth End-eth the-eth Chapter-eth  
  
And the moral of this story is don't freeze the shower pipes, just don't do it. Another moral might be not to curse, but who would follow that. Anyway, please tell me who to write about next. 


End file.
